


Do You Remember Me?

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Jon Snow has been in the hospital for the last four months and doesn't remember anyone. His pregnant girlfriend Luna hopes one day soon he will remember her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Robb Stark, Luna Lovegood/Jon Snow
Kudos: 8
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020





	Do You Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast The Dice 2020 Event.
> 
> This is my Week 1 roll  
> Roll: 1 2 2 3 4  
> Game Card Choice: SMALL STRAIGHT  
> Trope Selection: Memory Loss  
> Chosen Pairing: Luna Lovegood/ Jon Snow

Luna took a deep breath and exhaled sharply, gathering the courage she desperately needed as she entered the hospital room her husband was currently residing in. He had been in the hospital since an incident four months ago and had yet to be cleared for release.

“You can do this, Luna,” she whispered to herself, not knowing if today would be the day that Jon remembered who she was. 

Jon had been working at Castle Black, a local bar and had been attacked from behind when closing up for the night. Jon had been stabbed and kicked repeatedly, then left for dead. It was fortunate that his Uncle Benjen, who owned the bar, had come back because he had forgotten something; otherwise, Jon might not be alive.

“Morning Luna,” one of the nurses greeted her, “How are you doing today?”

“I’m good,” Luna smiled kindly, “How are you, Rebecca?”

“I’m good too,” Rebecca nodded back, “He’s still sleeping at the moment.”

“Thank you,” she muttered back. If Jon were sleeping at least, she could spend some time in the same room with him before he asked her who she was.

As the nurse walked away, Luna entered the room and settled into the comfy armchair that was in Jon’s room. Reaching out to hold his hand, Luna began to update Jon on everything that had happened since yesterday. As she did this every day, there wasn’t always much to say, but today she did have some big news.

“The baby kicked this morning,” she grinned as she told Jon the story of how she had been preparing herself some breakfast and then began to feel a gentle tap on her abdomen.

“Morning Luna,” a male voice called out, and Luna looked up Jon’s brother Rob entered the room followed by Hermione, his girlfriend and Luna’s friend.

“Morning,” Luna grinned at the pair, before turning her attention back to Jon.

“He been sleeping long?” Hermione asked.

“Since before I got here,” Luna answered.

The group fell into silence for a few minutes before Robb brought up what he had overheard earlier.

“Did I overhear you telling Jon that my little nephew had started kicking?” Robb asked.

“Niece,” Hermione stated with a wink at Luna, knowing that Luna had decided she wanted to wait to find out the gender of the baby until it was born.

“I did,” Luna laughed at the pair, she knew about the bet that the Starks had going about whether the baby would be a boy or a girl.

“That’s great,” Hermione reached across and pulled her friend in for a hug, “Maybe we could try putting Jon’s hand on your stomach, it might help in come back.”

Luna nodded at the suggestion but still wasn’t sure.

“I’m going to grab a drink,” Robb announced standing, “Did you two want anything?”

“I’m good, Robb, thank you,” Luna replied.

“Alright, I won’t be long,” Robb stated as he left the room.

“How are you doing really, Lunes?” her curly-haired friend asked.

“I just want him to come back,” Luna sniffed, “I miss his smile so much.”

“He will get better,” Hermione promised, “Me and Robb are going to try and get some time off work, and hopefully we can get Jon home to you to help him remember.”

“Benjen was talking about possibly getting him back into the bar so that he could remember bits about himself too,” the blonde added, before asking, “Would you stay at mine?”

“If you want,” Hermione declared, “Me and Robb didn’t want to impose…”

“No, the company would be good,” Luna smiled.

The conversation turned into Hermione, telling Luna, and Jon about how the rest of the Starks were doing.

“He awake yet?” Robb asked as he came back into the room a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Not –,” Luna was about to respond but was cut off by Jon’s voice.

“Robb, is that you?”

The three of them looked at each other, the fact that Jon recognised his brother was a massive improvement, as he had failed to recognise everyone so far.

“Hey Jon,” Robb finally found his voice and moved to his brother’s side, passing his coffee to his girlfriend as he did so, “Glad to see you awake.”

“What happened?” Jon queried, “and who are the girls?”

“The brunette is Hermione she is my girlfriend and the pretty blonde is Luna, she is your girlfriend,” Robb answered the last question first, as he wasn’t sure how best to answer the first.

“I don’t remember them,” Jon stared at his brother, his eyes full of confusion and sadness, “Why don’t I remember them?”

Luna stood, and as fast as she could, she fled from the room, hearing Jon’s comment regarding her belly as she did so. She ran down the corridor to the female toilets before rushing inside the first empty cubicle and emptying her stomach.

“Lune’s did you want some water?” Hermione asked from behind her.

Luna nodded, “Thanks.”

“I found a doctor on my way and told them that Jon was awake and that he remembered Robb,” her brunette friend explained, “The doctor is going to speak to Jon and tell him about what happened.”

Luna nodded again and took a sip of the bottled water Hermione had given her.

“It’s likely that Jon will get to come home now that he remembers Robb,” Hermione continued, “Hopefully him being in a familiar environment will help him remember you too.”

Luna felt a tear roll down her face as she uttered her next sentence, “What if he never remembers me?”

“We will just have to make him fall in love with you again,” her friend stated as if the matter was obvious.

“Thanks,” Luna smiled tightly, “I guess it looks like you and Robb are moving in then.”

Jon might not remember her today, but she had hoped he would remember her soon. If he didn’t, then she would have to win him all over again.

_6 Weeks Later_

Jon had been discharged from the hospital a couple of weeks after he had remembered Robb. The doctors had wanted to be sure it wasn’t a fluke so had gotten Robb to visit daily to be sure. Jon had even remembered his little sister Arya and his father the day before his release. Hermione and Robb had moved into her and Jon’s apartment, taking up what was going to be the baby’s room and sleeping on a sofa bed. Jon had been put in the guest room, as it had been decided that Luna needed her normal bed.

Luna hoped that one morning she would wake up and Jon would remember who she was, but so far, each day would pass with no sign of it happening. Today Benjen and Robb were going to take Jon to Castle Black in the hope it would jog his memory. Luna prayed this would work, as it appeared being home wasn’t.

Sighing to herself, she picked up her finished plate of breakfast and went to carry it over to the sink, just as Jon walked out of the spare bedroom.

“Morning Lunes,” he greeted, gifting her with a peck to the cheek as he did so.

The action caused her to drop the plate in shock. Jon hadn’t called her Lunes since before the accident, nor had he greeted her in such a manner. Maybe just maybe her Jon was coming back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to end it with Jon just remembering Robb, but I felt it was too sad so had to continue. 
> 
> This is now complete. I might in the future write another chapter about the baby more or visit Robb and Hermione's relationship but I do not have any immediate plans on doing so. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
